


Say Something

by XtinaMonster



Series: Sterek in Motion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Embedded Video, M/M, Mates, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaMonster/pseuds/XtinaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still trying to put things back together after the losing Erica and Boyd, the pack is left broken after Derek goes missing. The one hit the hardest is Stiles. The two had come to find out that they were mates and the bond leaves the teen feeling like he's losing his mind the longer Derek is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Notes: Stiles' memories are the blurry black and white parts... also I depressed myself while making this >.

Still trying to put things back together after the losing Erica and Boyd, the pack is left broken after Derek goes missing. The one hit the hardest is Stiles. The two had come to find out that they were mates and the bond leaves the teen feeling like he's losing his mind the longer Derek is missing. Eventually Derek manages to get a message to the pack but Stiles is left behind as Scott and Isaac go to find their Alpha. Once he returns, Derek is distant and won't talk to Stiles. What no one had known was that the longer they were apart the sicker Stiles became until he collapses at school. Scott leaves a message for Derek who quickly returns to try and right the situation but the way he has to heal Stiles has unexpected results.


End file.
